iAm Getting Hurt
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: Freddie's being tormented by someone even worse than Sam, someone who's really hurting him. Ironically only Sam can help save him. Seddie. Warnings: Violence, rape, and attempted suicide. There's nothing too graphic, but it's M for a reason.
1. Prologue

I shouldn't be posting ANOTHER story, but I didn't want this twisted little thing to get lost in the move.

Wow, as I typed this up I realized how completely dark I am.....hmmm

Well, enjoy?

* * *

A single person made their way through the empty school halls. He threw nervous glances over his shoulder every so often as he made his way from the computer lab to the main doors. It was finally Friday and this boy had more reason to be happy about this than anyone.

_Come on, come on, almost there! _He eagerly thought to himself. Maybe he could – but no. As he'd expected it was too good to be true.

A strong hand gripped his shoulder painfully, making him freeze in terror.

"Hey Freddie, where are you going?" The owner of the voice taunted, squeezing Freddie's shoulder tighter. Freddie couldn't hold in the whimper of pain as fingers dug into old bruises.

"Home." Freddie replied shakily.

Freddie's tormentor leaned down until his lips were almost touching his ear. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Freddie's breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Please don't. Not tonight, please!" His plea went unnoticed as he was spun around. He reluctantly opened his eyes to stare into the angry face of the person in front of him. The blazing green eyes that met his made him unconsciously shrink back.

The blonde boy in front of Freddie pulled him close and viciously kissed the tech geek. Freddie tried to pull back but the blonde backhanded him in retaliation. "Freddie…." He warned dangerously.

A tear slipped from Freddie's eye as he let the other boy lead him to the empty school bathroom. He didn't make a sound when his clothes were tugged off, or when rough hands started to touch his entire body.

There was no way Freddie could get used to this, but he'd learned not to struggle or scream. All he could do was block it out. After all, he couldn't stop it. Nobody could.

* * *

Who's this mystery attacker? Why can nobody help? They're in school, why hasn't anyone stopped this? (Why am I asking this questions?)

Review AND FIND OUT!!! Please? lol


	2. Chapter 1: iBruise

Wow, I had no idea how entirely crappy this story was until I typed it up. Oh goodness.....

* * *

Freddie shuffled into Carly's apartment after a couple shouts of, "Come in!" Spencer was working on what was now a giant ball of multi-colored play-doh. Carly was picking her way through the kitchen, trying hard not to slip on one of the many empty play-doh tubs. Sam was lounging on the couch eating pizza. It was typical Shay-house behavior.

"Hey Freddie!" Carly yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey." Freddie replied quietly.

"Want some lemonade?"

"No thanks." Freddie made his way towards the computer – his was broken because he had the misfortune to be carrying it….after school. was broken and he just wanted to fix it and go home.

"What's wrong with you?" Carly asked as she made her way towards him.

"Yeah Freddork you've been acting extra weird for days now." Sam laughed. "Did your little nerd brain explode?"

"Shut up Sam."

Carly's eyes widened as she heard the irritation in Freddie's voice.

"Make me Benson!"

Carly waved her arms, trying to get Sam to shut up. Instead of paying attention to her best friend Sam decided to chuck a piece of pizza at Freddie. The pizza smacked into his face and stuck there for a few seconds before falling to the floor with a _plop_.

"Awww!" Carly knew that something bad was going to happen now.

B ut, Freddie didn't blow up. Without a sound he got up and headed back out of the apartment. Sam jumped up and grabbed his arm, not noticing Freddie's flinch. "Hey, iCarly isn't fixed yet!"

When Freddie yanked his arm away and glared at her with tears springing up in his eyes Sam almost felt bad. Almost. "Screw you."

Sam took a shocked step back at his angry words. "But-" She couldn't finish. Freddie was already gone.

Sam looked at Carly in confusion but Carly could onto shrug in response. The silence was broken when Spencer jumped up, holding a green lump. "I found my pickle!" He took a bite and immediately spit it back out. "EWW! Not a pickle!"

Carly couldn't even crack a smile at her brother's misjudgment of vegetables.

iCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarly

Carly pulled a reluctant Sam to Freddie's door. "I don't apologize!" Sam reminded her in a whine.

"Sam, you're going to apologize!"

There was no way to argue with such a determined Carly so Sam just groaned and knocked on Freddie's apartment door. Thankfully his mom wasn't home so she didn't have to deal with the crazy.

A few seconds passed before a hoarse, "Go away," was yelled.

"Come on Freddie! I…I'm….I'm sorry ok?"

"I don't care!" Came the reply through the still-closed door.

Carly took over. "Look Freddie, know it's not just Sam that's bothering you. Maybe we can help."

"No."

"No?" Sam asked.

"I think he said no!" Carly confirmed.

"Why not?" Sam yelled.

There was a silence before Freddie's door opened. Freddie himself looked terrible. His eyes were red-rimmed and he just looked tired. "Because no one can alright? Just leave me alone." He went to shut the door but Sam shoved her foot forward to stop it. At the same time she grabbed his wrist. As soon as her fingers squeezed down – not even tightly – Freddie yelped in pain and froze.

Curious, Sam pulled up the sleeve of Freddie's shirt, despite his protests. Sam gasped and Carly could only stare in shock.

Sam had pulled his sleeve up to the elbow and revealed awful bruises running down his whole lower arm. In fact, it looked like one giant purple blotch. And was that a bite mark? The worst part was his wrist. It looked like someone had rubbed it raw with a piece of sandpaper or something.

Carly – her girliness apparently taking priority over her concern – bolted back to her apartment. Maybe to check her eyes, maybe to puke. Who knew?

Sam stayed though, watching Freddie. Different emotions played across his face, finally settling on…..terror?

"What happened?" Sam's voice was almost a whisper.

"Nothing." Freddie lied pathetically.

"Who did this?"

"Nobody."

"Bull. Just tell me and I'll make him pay!" Sam was ready to explode. No one hurts Freddie except her! And right now she didn't even want to think about hurting him. It looked like someone had taken over that job for the next couple years at least.

"Who?" She demanded again.

"No one Sam, just leave it alone."

"Leave it alone? Freddie, look at your arm!"

"I know what my arm looks like!" He snapped.

Sam tried to calm down. "Who. Did. This?" She ground out through clenched teeth.

Freddie sighed and bit back even more tears. "I did. More or less."

While Sam stared in confusion Freddie slammed the door shut and locked it. Quickly he rushed to his room and turned on his sterio, trying to drown out the sound of Sam pounding on his apartment door.

* * *

Review? Unless you completely hate it now lols

And the Spencer randomness....I dunno.....I was thinking about pickles in French Thursday for some odd reason

Oh right, did I mention that I wrote this in French? Yeah, that explains some stuff XP


	3. Chapter 2: iDream

Dude, I forgot how hectic moving was. Holy balls! That's why this took so long! I have a lot of typing to do tonight, but since you had to wait so long and this is so short I'll have the next chap up by Friday at least! Super uber promise!

* * *

_Sam tried to calm down. "Who. Did. This?" She ground out through clenched teeth._

_Freddie sighed and bit back even more tears. "I did. More or less."_

"Wait, so Freddie said he did it?"

Sam and Carly were up in the iCarly studio, for once not planning or watching stupid videos. This was all about Freddie – and if you said that to Sam she'd punch you instantly.

Sam nodded. "I didn't get it either."

"Well maybe…"

"He just wanted to get out of talking." Sam finished angrily.

"Or –" Carly glared at Sam, "he really thinks it's his fault."

"Ugh! I wish the little dork would just _tell _us what happened!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have pushed him over the edge today!"

"How was I supposed to know Fredsnot was having a meltdown?"

"But you still-" Carly stopped and took a deep breath. "Fighting isn't going to help Freddie."

"Well, neither are we unless we find out what's up."

Carly sighed. Sam was being pessimistic, but was also right. "Well, it's been 2 hours since we talked to him, maybe he's calmed down."

Sam shrugged. It was worth a shot. "Let's go then."

Both girls were so eager to talk to their friend that they rushed down the stairs and made it to Freddie's apartment in record time.

Carly knocked on the door and gave Sam a hopeful look. After only a few seconds pause Carly was about to knock again when a scream sounded from Freddie's apartment.

In a flash Sam was picking the lock. Less then a minute later she opened the door, only to be stopped by another stupid road block. The chain.

"I'll get your bolt cutters!" Carly offered.

Then, Freddie screamed again and Sam decided to simply kick the door open. The chain snapped and the door swung open.

"But then, why use bolt cutters when you can break stuff?" Carly muttered to herself as she ran inside after Sam.

Sam had only really been in Freddie's apartment that one time she'd apologized – willingly she'd like to never point out – to him about the whole kiss thing, but she still had no trouble finding his room because it was easy to just follow the whimpers she'd tease him about later.

She got ready to kick some serious ass, but sadly she never got the chance to. There was no intruder, Freddie was just tossing and turning on his bed. Sam would have made a joke about this had Freddie been fully clothed. Instead, his shirt was off and more terrible bruises were visible on his shoulder, back, and chest.

On his lower neck a hickey was visible and bite marks dotted his collar bone. If he weren't so completely beat up she'd just think he had a kinky girlfriend. But then again, what loser would wanna date Fredweird?

When Freddie screamed again Carly leapt into action, quickly forcing Sam to do the same. "Wake him up while I got get the first aid kit!"

Sam nodded and nervously walked over to Freddie's bed. She put a hand on his shoulder -- trying to avoid the bruises as best as she could – and shook.

At her touch Freddie flinched away. "Please don't! Not again, please!"

Screw this whole nice chick routine. Sam grabbed his other shoulder and pinned him to the bed.

"No! Get off, get off!" Freddie flailed around but Sam held tight.

"Freddie, wake up! Wake up!"

Freddie stopped struggling. It was working! "It's Sam! It's just Sam! I promise I won't hurt you, just wake up!"

Somewhere along the way Sam found herself crying. Maybe it was the disinfectant in the room. The annoying little voice in his brain that sounded a lot like Carly told her that it was something else though. How could Freddie have reacted like that to her? Sure she was mean to him but they were still friends….kinda.

Now though, Freddie was waking up and Sam quickly wiped the tears from her traitor eyes. The dork's brown eyes opened slowly and Freddie looked confused and scared. "S-Sam?" Shoot, his voice was shaking!

Sam nodded and Freddie quickly saw the poorly wiped away tears on the blonde's cheeks. Why was she crying? Wait, if she was in his room, and he was having the nightmare again…oh god, she knew!

Freddie's breathing started to get even harsher and he found himself struggling for breath. She knew, she knew, she knew!

Sam – really not sure why – wrapped Freddie in the kind of hugs she gave Carly when Carly had a rough day. It was soft and yet strong at the same time. It seemed to work because Freddie melted into her touch and quickly fell asleep to Sam's comforting words. Sam could even chase nightmares away, he was sure of it.

Laying Freddie back down Sam called Carly. Carly came rushing in, first aid kit and cup of water in hand.

Carly did her best to wrap up Freddie's wrists and any other visible cuts. Finally, complaining about the useless water glass, she put a pain pill in the sleeping boy's mouth and made him swallow.

Finally, Sam carried Freddie over to Carly's apartment. Mrs. Benson was working on some important crap at the hospital so they couldn't get a hold of her. So, Freddie was just spending the night there. It was gonna be one weird night.

* * *

Please review! I have 8 in progress stories and if there's no love for this one I'm not gonna update it :D

Evil blackmailing, yay!  
Poor Freddie! You'll find out who it is next chap!  
Wait, leave me a guess on who you think it is please? I want to see what you guys are thinking.


	4. Chapter 3: iTell

Another late chap. Sorry guys. But, if you look at my profile you'll see something great. A SCHEDULE!!! Yes, things will be regularly updated, and I'm enlisting the help of a friend to make sure that happens. She'll bombard my facebook with coments yelling at me until I update lol

I typed all that with one hand, I'm proud :D

* * *

It was well after midnight but Sam, Carly, and Spencer were still awake. Carly and Spencer were drinking coffee and Sam was chewing a chicken leg. All of them were gathered around the table.

"I still think it was a bully." Carly insisted.

Sam shook her head. "Even when I held Gibby down and beat on him for three hours he didn't bruise like that."

"Why'd you hold Gibby down for three hours?" Spencer asked.

"I wanted him to admit he was a mermaid."

"But he's not a mermaid." Spencer sounded confused.

"We still don't know that."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Can we focus here?"

"Well unless he tells us we won't know what happened!" Spencer glass-half-fulled.

Sam stood up and tossed her chicken bone to Carly. "Then lets go ask him already."

"Sam I don't think—"

"We need to figure out who did this."

"You're right." Carly sighed. She could tell how worried Sam was so she decided to go with it. After all, it wasn't often she ever cared about something besides meat.

Sam headed over to Freddie – who was still sleeping on the couch – and got ready to wake him up. Carly and Spencer were only inches behind her.

"Freddie." Sam called, her voice surprisingly soft. "Wake up."

Freddie twitched and rolled over. Sam was never one to have patience. "Wake up!" She screamed.

Freddie shot up and looked around wildly. "WHAT?"

Carly decided to save her terribly confused and rudely awakened friend from a heart attack. "You're in my apartment and Sam just yelled at you." She shot a glare at Sam as Freddie laid back down, his sitting up position starting to hurt.

"How'd I get here?"

"Sam carried you."

"Why?"

"Because you were screaming like crazy!" Sam shouted. "You don't remember that?"

Freddie shook his head.

"Well, we want to know why."

Freddie's eyes darted between Sam, Carly, and Spencer. "I just had a stupid nightmare."

"Then what up with the bruises?"

He flinched and childishly buried his head in the couch, hoping they'd just go away.

"Who did it Freddie?" Sam was practically yelling.

"Sam!" Carly quickly pushed her best friend out of the way and hugged Freddie, who was now sobbing.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" Carly asked softly.

"He'll—" His voice cracked. "He'll kill me."

Sam's hands clenched into fists. "I'll never let that happen."

Freddie looked up and met Sam's eyes. She didn't seem irritated at him for once. In fact, it looked like she cared. "Promise?" He knew he sounded childish but he needed reassurance.

"I swear on ham."

He smiled a little and pulled away from Carly before curling up into a ball. "I—" He didn't know where to start. Could Sam really protect him from…_him_?

Then, Sam did something completely crazy. Something he never thought she'd ever do. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. It assured Freddie that if anyone could help him it was Sam.

Still, how could he even start? Carly decided to help out. Maybe because she knew he was struggling, or maybe because he was going to slow for her. "When did all this start?"

Freddie shrugged. "A couple weeks ago when I started to work on the school computers after school." That was half the reason it had started too. The whole school was always empty by the time he got done.

"Then why doesn't your mom know?"

"She's been working late shifts at the hospital and she has a new boyfriend."

Sam scoffed. "The one time she decides to be normal."

"Yeah, but she's happy."

"So…who's doing it?" The million dollar question.

"N—"

"If you say nobody I am going to hit you, bruises or not."

"Sam!" Spencer and Carly scolded.

A ghost of a smile crossed Freddie's face. "I was going to say Nate." He knew that's all they needed.

Carly and Sam both would have done an epic spit-take if they'd been drinking something.

"Like _Nate _Nate? Nate Forrester? The hottest junior e_ver?_"

Freddie flinched. "He is NOT hot!" He screamed quickly.

It was Sam's turn to glare at Carly. "Keep your hormones in control." She turned back to Freddie. "What's he doing to you?"

It was the question he'd been dreading."I don't….just beating me up."

"You're lying."

"Sam…" Carly warned.

"Well he is!"

"Shhh!" Spencer tried to get the girls to shut up. Once they did he decided to switch the question. "Why?"

Freddie shrugged again.

"If you shrug one more time—"

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!!" He screamed and jumped up, heading for the door.

"Then why was it your fault?"

Freddie froze.

"Sam, just stop." Carly warned.

Sam shook her head and continued. "No. He said it was his fault and I want to know why."

Carly knew she was right but what could she do? If Sam kept going she might cause Freddie to completely fall apart. "Seriously Sam."

"No."

Sam and Carly both looked at Freddie in surprise.

"Can I talk to Sam alone?" He asked.

Carly reluctantly nodded and pulled a confused Spencer upstairs. "Yeah. Call if you need us."

Freddie sat down again once they were out of sight and Sam joined him on the couch, biting her lip to keep from snapping at him to hurry.

"He likes me." Freddie finally said.

Sam laughed. "Then why'd he beat you up?"

"He…he didn't really. I mean, he only meant to a little. He…_likes _me. He says it's my fault because I usually wear long sleeves and pants." Freddie choked back a sob. "I don't 'show off my body'."

A sickening feeling was settling in the pit of Sam's stomach. Worse then the feeling when she hadn't eaten in an hour. "What does he do?"

Instead of just telling her – he couldn't bring himself to say it – Freddie just laughed bitterly. "I guess you'll never get to tease me about being a virgin."

"Oh. My. God."

Freddie pulled his knees to his chest, ignoring the pain, and rested his chin on them. He was shaking intensely.

"Why'd you tell me? I mean, why not Carly or Spencer?"

"Carly would never act the same around me if she knew and Spencer would tell her."

"And I won't?"

He looked at her evenly. "No."

Dangit. She knew she wouldn't be able to if Freddie didn't want her to know. "Well, she's gonna find out anyway when that scumbag goes to jail."

"No!"

Sam jumped. "Why not?"

"My mom can't find out, and who knows what _he'll _do! Please…" He looked at her with pleading tear-filled eyes.

Sam nodded. "Fine. I won't tell anyone." It was a good thing she was a great liar. There was no way someone touches her Fredward and gets away with it.

But, if there was one thing Sam's criminal record had taught her was that half the kids in juvy were pansys. The second was that you needed prove on someone to throw them in jail. And you needed someone to testify, and it seemed that Freddie wasn't willing to do that.

It was up to Sam to figure out a way to catch that stupid Nate. Gee, the world just loved irony didn't it?

* * *

Review please and I'll have another chap up on Tuesday (I think that's when I scheduled it....lol)

This is actually only going to be 2 to 3 chapters longer so it'll be quite short.


	5. Chapter 4: iGo

Filler chap!! Geez guys, I just realized I have 41 reviews on this. I expected like, 2. So, I have good news and bad news. Well, for me it's good news and good news but you may not like Freddie being tortured as much as I do.....

I've decided to make this a couple chapters longer, but since I'm doing that, Freddie will have more bad things happen to him. Oh noes! Plus, some Seddie angst, like, a lot more. But it'll all end happily! :D

* * *

Carly knew that Sam was going to stay the night because when didn't she? What shocked her was the fact that instead of just sleeping on the floor (which she normally did because she was lazy) she'd decided to sleep on the couch. With Freddie.

Sam was laying on the armrest, using her arm as a make shift pillow. Her feet were propped up on the coffee table. Freddie was leaning against her, head on her shoulder and legs sprawled across the rest of the couch. Both had small smiles on their faces and Carly didn't know whether to be happy or horrified.

Her best friend was being so un-Sam lately….

As if sensing that someone was staring at her Sam woke up, already glaring. "A picture will last longer."

Carly grinned. "You'd kill me if I took a picture."

Confused, Sam decided to take in her surroundings. "Why is there a dork on me?"

"'M not a dork…." Freddie muttered. Sam had woken him up in her attempt to push him off.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"You're already fighting? Can I get an hour of peace?" Carly whined.

"No." Her friends answered together. Sam grinned at Freddie, who at least had lost most of the haunted look in his eyes.

But neither Carly nor Sam mentioned last night and Freddie was happy not to bring it up.

Carly ended up cooking some pancakes and bacon while Sam munched on the raw meat when Carly didn't cook fast enough. This caused Carly to lecture Sam about the dangers of uncooked bacon while Sam stuck her fingers in her eyes and screamed, "LA LA LA LA LAAA!"

Spencer had left earlier that morning for an art thingy, so Freddie alone was left to watch the girls' hilarious antics.

Sadly, the world sucked and apparently it hated to see Freddie happy.

A few minutes after Freddie finished eating – only managing to have one pancake because he was never really hungry anymore – his mom rushed into the Shay apartment. Her eyes were wide as she held out a ringing cell phone to her son. She was lecturing about how cell phones caused cancer and could hurt his elbow. As soon as she started to rant about him not being home this early Carly got ready to spill about the incident last night.

Freddie noticed this and clamped a hand over her mouth while Sam took his cell phone from his mom and practically pushed her out of the apartment. He breathed a sigh of relief as the door shut, happy that he'd been behind the counter separating the living room and kitchen so she hadn't spotted his bruised arms that a short sleeved shirt just couldn't cover up.

He ran over to Sam and grabbed his cell phone quickly. After glaring at Carly he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Freddie, this is principal Franklin."

Freddie's eyes fluttered shut. He knew what it was about even before Franklin continued. "Yeah, I'll be right over."

"Thank you! They just keep shutting down…."

"Yeah, no problem." He clicked off the phone and slid against the wall and to the floor. Of course it would happen today.

"What is it?" Carly asked, suddenly by his side.

"I have to go to school to fix more stupid computers."

"What? It's been three weeks and you're still working on them? On a weekend?"

Freddie sighed. "The first week it was formatting the new ones, the second was doing normal check-ups on all the old ones, and this week I'm trying to fix the malfunctioning ones."

"That's not your problem! And why would he need them fixed today?" Carly knew as well as Freddie that this couldn't end well.

"He needs them for some big fancy school coming over to work on some project with the seniors. And contrary to popular belief I do get bad grades. Principal Franklin is giving me tons of extra credit for this. That's why I haven't quit."

"Screw the extra credit!" Sam piped up.

"I can't! My mom would disown me if I failed!"

"Yeah, well she'll disown you now!" Sam covered her own mouth with her hand, shocked by what she'd just said. "Shit! I didn't mean that."

Freddie nodded, a new batch of tears threatening to fall.

"Really, it's just a reflex. Stupid comebacks like that are in my nature. I am _so _sorry." It was the longest apology Sam had ever given. Carly was so shocked she pinched herself.

After giving her an odd look before a teary smile, Freddie replied. "It's ok. I was just thinking the same thing."

Carly pushed Sam forward before motioning that she was leaving. She was completely confused.

Sam groaned and walked over to Freddie. He looked utterly pathetic leaning against the wall and trying not to cry. He'd managed to find a t-shirt of Spencer's to wear so he didn't have to leave and face his mom at home. The bruises stuck out grossly on his pale skin in shades of black, purple, and yellow. The thin white fabric clung to his bony body and showed just how much he'd neglected to eat lately. It wasn't as apparent when he was laughing but right now he looked completely screwed up.

It was like he'd come out of one of those crap reality specials that her mom watched after break-ups. This was so going to be awkward. "She won't disown you."

"How do you know?" He looked up at her desperately, wanting her to prove him wrong but knowing she really couldn't be sure. "Nothing is more important to her then me being clean and now—" he sniffed,  
"I don't think I'll ever be clean again."

On second thought maybe if she'd paid attention to those shows she'd know what to do….

"Well, I can't complain about your odor today so whatever." She grabbed his hands, careful not to even brush against the bandages on his wrists, and pulled him up gently.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You're scaring me."

"What? Why?"

"You're being nice."

"Well, you better not tell anyone."

Freddie grinned and leaned forward quickly, looking scared and excited at the same time. Sam's eyes widened in surprise when his chapped lips met hers. She smiled and kissed back. It was better then the last time.

Unlike the time on the fire escape both weren't thinking the other didn't want to be kissing. Freddie had been sure that Sam would change her mind and push him over the railing, and Sam thought Freddie just kissed her because he was upset.

The tech geek pulled away first, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Uhh…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on." She headed for the door.

"What?" He asked, following close behind.

"I'm not letting you get hurt by that jerk again and if you're going to school then I am too."

"Wait, you're going to school on a weekend? Willingly?"

"Shut up Frednub." This was good for her. If Nate was there she'd get to totally kick his ass, and if not she'd get to spend more time alone with Freddie. You know, to tease him and stuff…..

* * *

Review please!!! Oh, and next chapter will be more M then the rest just because Nate is going to be in it, and he's an evil guy. XP

Love you guys!! And thanks so much, I can't believe this is liked lol


	6. Chapter 5: iHurt

Sorry this took so long!! There are two reasons.  
1) I wanted the next one done before I posted this one….sadly, that's only half finished but I decided I'd just post this now lol  
2) This is kind of the turning point of this story and stuff gets really dark after this. New warnings (and I'll update the summary) include attempted suicide, swearing, OOC-ness (but then again, I haven't been doing a good job on that anyway), a fight (Be happy guys :D), and jail ickyness….but not for who you think.

Anywoozily, this is gonna seem random at some parts, but it all comes together….hopefully. Lots of Freddie torture and M-ness in this chap too

* * *

Freddie and Sam took a detour to Freddie's apartment after convincing an angry left-out Carly that they'd be fine. Since she didn't know what was going on she had to finally give in. So, while Sam distracted Freddie's mom he snuck into his room and grabbed some clothes (long sleeves and pants of course).

As they got closer and closer to the school Sam expected Freddie to get more and more on edge but he was oddly calm. Actually, he was calmer then she was. Not that she'd admit that of course. Geez, this was like the weekend of not admitting. Too bad she wasn't in Vegas….

Finally the taxi pulled up to the school and Freddie paid him. Sam's kindness didn't stretch out that far. The two waited for principal Franklin to let them in and Sam finally snapped.

"Why aren't you worried?"

"You're here."

Gee, that wasn't putting pressure on her or anything. Thankfully, Franklin saved them from the awkwardness of Sam replying.

"Hey Ted!"

"Sam. Freddie." He looked at Freddie questionly but quickly let it go. "Come on in."

"Great." Sam muttered. They started walked and Sam trailed behind, feeling completely left out of their computer conversation. For awhile she looked everywhere, searching desperately for Nate.

Then, she realized something.

Only like, 2 cars were here. One was Ted's, and the other was so dirty she couldn't tell who owned it. The point was, why would he even be here? He couldn't possibly known Freddie would come in, especially now, and he wouldn't come if he didn't think Freddie would be there.

Maybe it was stupid she even came. But then again, Freddie wanted her here. Then, she looked up and realized that she was in an empty hallway. "Ok, so much for needing me." Now, where was the computer lab?

"Samantha Puckett!"

Ugh. She'd know that old man voice anywhere. That must have been his crap car outside…. "Mr. Howard! Sup?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Come to see your handiwork before I could clean it up?"

Handiwork? What the heck was he – oh chizz. Maybe she shouldn't have chucked those eggs through his classroom window after he'd gone home. "No. I didn't –"

"Save it. You're cleaning it up. Now!"

"Uhh, no I'm not."

He smiled and crossed his arms. "I have proof you did it. You'll get expelled."

"You're bluffing!"

"Try me."

They had a staring match. Her mom – however much of a deadbeat – would absolutely send her off to Melanie's boarding school if that happened. That would be torture!!

Freddie would be fine without her anyway. She only threw like, a dozen eggs. Eww, but they'd be rotten by now!

Freddie didn't notice they'd left Sam behind until he was in the computer lab and the principal was starting to leave. "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know."

"Well can I—"

Ted shook his head. "Sorry Freddie. My daughter is having some friends over and my wife is at work. I can only be here for a little while longer. This needs to get done now."

Freddie nodded. "It's ok." No it's not! But he couldn't scream that. He'd already screwed up by telling Sam.

Principal Franklin smiled and went back to his office. Quickly Freddie turned on four of the computers he needed to be working on. He knew he was in trouble if Sam wasn't here, so maybe if he was lucky he'd be fast enough to avoid Nate.

Only five minutes past until a hand clamped down on Freddie's shoulder. Again. How did he get in without Freddie hearing him? Damn it!

"I heard you brought a girl to protect you. How pathetic can you be?" Freddie gulped and clenched his hands into fists. "But don't worry, I've got my uncle to take care of her so we can have her fun. Hell, she seemed glad to get away from helping you out."

"Stop it!"

"No way. You probably tattled on me so today is the last day I can have my fun."

"No! No, I didn't –"

Nate laughed. "Don't lie to me."

In one quick motion he pulled Freddie's computer chair back with such force it fell backwards. The tech nerd yelled when his back met the ground, feet still dangling over the seat.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun today."

Freddie looked up and Nate look down. With a heavily beating heart and a tiny voice in his head screaming at him, Freddie kicked the computer desk. It was already old and rickety so it instantly collapsed.

This distracted Nate long enough for Freddie to make his escape. Well, for Freddie to at least attempt to escape. He just had time to pull open the door before he was yanked backwards. Freddie's back slammed into the ground again and this time he didn't have the soft back of a chair to stop his spine from connecting with the hard floor.

Nate closed the door and locked it before turning around, face twisted up in anger. "I thought you learned not to do that!" He dropped to the ground and slung one leg over the winded Freddie, effectively pinning him down by sitting on his sore stomach. "You can't get away." He took advantage of the position and started to pull off Freddie's belt.

For the first time in nearly two weeks, Freddie resisted. The geek tried to push the stronger boy off while flailing and kicking. "Sam!" He screamed, over and over.

After screaming for Freddie to be quiet Nate tried another approach. He wrapped his hands around Freddie's neck and squeezed. His grip got tighter and tighter until Freddie's lungs were about to explode and he stilled completely. Finally Nate pulled his hands back and watched in satisfaction as Freddie gasped for air.

"Even if your little girlfriend did hear you she wouldn't save a miserable little piece of scum like you." Nate pulled something out of his pocket before taking off Freddie's shirt. "I guess we'll have to use this again."

He pulled Freddie's arms above his head and tied his wrists together tightly with an already bloody piece of rope. Tears were now streaming down Freddie's face.

Nate himself softened. Gently he kissed Freddie's cheek. "You made me do this."

All the younger boy could do was nod.

"I love you. I really do." Nate finished pulling off the rest of Freddie's clothes before taking off his own. "Remember that." His hand slid across Freddie's cheek tenderly before Nate flipped him over.

Once again he straddled the techy and started to kiss his neck and back. During the following part the sobs that tore through Freddie's throat hurt so bad he wished he could just die. But he knew he wouldn't.

He'd never be that lucky.

* * *

O-O So, did not go into _detail _because um, I think this is twisted enough coming from a 14 year old….  
REVIEW!! Please! I'll try and get the next chap up as soon as it's finished. Suckily, this weekend I have to go to a dance and do a school project. Then again, the second part isn't so bad because one of the people I'm doing the project with is SUPER cute XP

Whoa, how'd I get on that rant? Sorry lol


	7. Chapter 6: iFind

So, this was supposed to be longer but I'm so SICK! Ahhh! I just want to lay around and watch Youtube XP

I'm just splitting my ideas for this chap into two chapters and ummm...there you go. Enjoy...

* * *

Sam was scrubbing the wall of Mr. Howard's classroom when she heard the crash. Instantly she stopped clearing away the runny rotten egg yolk and listened. "What was that?" She demanded.

Mr. Howard seemed unconcerned. "That's not your problem." He turned to the ancient radio in the corner and turned the volume all the way up. Oldies music drowned out every other sound and Sam scowled.

With a bad feeling settling in her stomach Sam went back to work, bad music making her head pound and her ears hurt. It was probably Ted knocking something over or something....hopefully.

She started to scrub harder and quicker then before because she'd barely made a dent in the work and she really wanted to get back to Freddie. Just in case.

After almost a half an hour and one clean wall later a lull in the music allowed her to hear -- she was straining her ears -- a yell of pleasure. Oh god. It couldn't be, right?

"Freddie!" She screamed.

Mr. Howard was closer to the door but Sam was faster and they made it there at exactly the same time. The teacher grabbed Sam's wrist and yanked her back. Sam hadn't been expecting that and she stumbled and fell onto her butt. "What was that for?" Sam spit.

"You're not interrupting my nephew's fun."

Sam had been trying to stand up when she heard this and the shock almost made her fall again. "You..."

He nodded. "I'm getting revenge on you little brats and giving my favorite nephew a good time."

By this time Sam was standing up and looking about ready to kill someone. Preferably two someones. "You bastard!"

He barely had time to nod smugly before Sam punched him. Blood instantly gushed out of his nose and he cried out in pain. Still, when Sam tried to get past him he pushed through the pain and shocked her back.

Sam groaned and muttered, "I don't have time for this." Her foot swung out and kicked him in between the legs. Obviously he crumpled to the ground instantly, but not before letting out an unmanly squeak. She didn't even laugh.

As quickly as she could Sam ran the distance from Mr. Howard's room to the computer lab.

"Sam!" She didn't even turn around to acknoledge Mr. Franklin who was now running after her. "I was just coming out of my office and I heard a yell. Those sound proof walls are getting on my nerves...What happened?"

"_Now _you come out of your office? Ugh!" She skidded over to the lab door and tried to open it. It was locked. "Freddie!"

Sam heard Nate swear and as she tried to knock down the very strong door (it was a school in Seattle and stuff happened) Mr. Franklin fumbled with his keys. Finally he found the right one and pushed Sam out of the way to unlock the door.

It swung open and the first thing Sam saw -- or rather, didn't see -- was that Nate was gone. Second, she saw the naked and shaking mess on the floor. She was frozen. There was just so much blood and...

Ted swore loudly and ran over to the silently crying boy. He draped his coat over Freddie and pulled out his cell phone. Sam shook herself and ran over to Freddie. She gripped his hand and gasped when he pulled back frantically. He tried to say something but it just came out as a strangled cry.

"What do you know Sam?" The principal demanded.

"Nate went out the damn window!" She said this half to herself and half to him. It wasn't very helpful for him but she was too busy mentally beating herself up to even think straight. "This is all my fault I should never have--"

"Enough!" Freddie was losing consciousness quickly and this this certainly wasn't helping him. He was hyperventilating now. Mr. Franklin tried to calm him down but the pain from taking the short, shallow breaths just made Freddie panic more.

By the time the paramedics burst into the room Sam was crying and Freddie was unconscious. Sam tried to follow but Mr. Franklin held her back. "We need to talk. You won't be able to see him until later anyway."

Remembering the way Freddie had flinched away from her made Sam realize it was better if she didn't go. "Ok..."

With Freddie now on a stretched the medics wheeled him out, shouting nonsense back and forth to each other.

"What happened?"

"What happened? You're an idiot is what happened! This has been going on for weeks and if you'd left you're stinkin' office you'd have stopped this a long time ago!"

"Calm down Sam."

"No!" She lunged at him but he grabbed her shoulders and held her in place. He was surprisingly strong, but Sam was also at the end of her sanity right now.

"It's alright."

"How is this alright? Freddie is--"

"Alive. Away from Nate." He was guessing that Nate was the one who'd done this by what Sam had said.

"But I should have saved him from this..."

When the police walked in a minute later they saw a sobbing blonde girl being hugged by a tall man in suit next to a puddle of blood. Oh god, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Review please!! I love me some reviews! Thanks for sticking with me through my awful authoress-ness. I will never have 6 stories going at once again! AHHH!!


	8. Chapter 7: iApologize

So, I apparently have a tendency to be too hard on my stories (I think everything I write is kinda bad) but uh, I think I should rewrite this. What do you think? It doesn't make sense to me but I rewrote it twice and still can't get it to be _good_. What do you think?

* * *

Marissa Benson had a small smile on her face as she curled up with her boyfriend, Ray, to watch a movie. When her phone started to ring her smile disappeared.

"Just ignore it." Ray urged, wrapping his arms around her to stop her from getting up.

Marissa smiled and leaned against him. "Alright. They'll leave a message if it's important."

The opening credits started and the phone rang again. Ray groaned and glared at the cell phone at the other side of the room. Marissa reluctantly got up, reaching the phone just seconds after it stopped ringing. She was about to check who had called when the annoying ring sounded again.

With a sigh she flipped open the phone. "Hello?" She greeted curtly.

The person on the other end sniffed loudly before answering. "Listen lady, you're coming over here right now. I don't care why you didn't answer you're phone because it isn't as important."

Marissa recognized the rude girl's voice and grimanced. Sam was an awful influence on her Freddie. "Where are you and what happened?"

"I'm at the hospital because Freddie's hurt."

"What did you do to him?" Marissa gasped.

"Don't you _dare _try to blame this on me. Your little boytoy has made you forget about your son so in my opinion this is _your_ fault."

Marissa had to pull the phone away from her ear because Sam was screaming so loud.

"Get over here." Sam growled, quieter now.

Shocked, Marissa complied, hanging up her phone and grabbing her keys. She ignored Ray completely as she ran to the car. A thousand reasons why Freddie was in the hospital popped into her head.

Not one was even close to what had actually happened.

Sam turned to glare at the waiting room when she felt people staring. She hung up the hospital phone and rolled her eyes. The hospital had let her be the one to tell Freddie's mom (and she couldn't use her cell because it was back at the school somewhere, it had probably fallen out of her pocket or something) about what had happened.

Instead of focusing on their rude staring she turned back to the phone, expertly dialing Carly's cell number.

Carly and Spencer were at a thrift store down the street looking for more pieces for Spencer's sculpture so they simply had to run a few blocks to the hospital. By the time Mrs. Benson walked in they were sitting with Sam in the waiting room.

Sam took a deep breath as all three of them fired questions at her. They'd find out anyway, so it was better for her to tell them than the cops.

So, Sam explained things, starting with finding the bruises and ending with finding Freddie in the computer lab.

By the time Sam stopped talking Carly was sobbing, Spencer was babbling nonsense about his sculpture to distract himself, and Mrs. Benson was shocked into total silence.

When the doctor came out with news on Freddie everyone silently listened to what he had to say, only half of it making sense to them.

The most important thing: "Physically, Mr. Benson will be just fine."

After the doctor was finished talking Mrs. Benson walked away, towards the hospital exit, without a word. Spencer insisted on taking Carly home because she was hysterical. Sam ended up being the only one to see Freddie.

Sam felt like throwing up by the time she ended up outside of his hospital room. "God Sam, don't be a chicken." She scolded herself as she quietly entered.

Sam froze when she saw that Freddie was awake. He looked at her with wide eyes before pointedly turning away. Sighing, Sam shut the door behind her. Freddie flinched.

"Hi."

She was ignored.

"I'm sorry." Sam was surprised how easy it was to say that now. "Mr. Howard was in on it. He threatened to get me expelled…I didn't know Nate had a way to figure out you were even there."

Freddie's eyes remained stubbornly pointed away from Sam and he didn't make a sound.

"I'm a bitch?" Sam offered weakly.

Freddie sighed, finally looking Sam in the eyes, starting to tear up. "You're not a bitch." He rasped. "Buy you…you_ promised__**." **_

Sam closed her eyes and tried to block Freddie out momentarily. He looked terrible and sounded even worse. On the inside he was probably going through hell.

"I'm sorry! I thought I could protect you."

"You didn't!"

"I know ok? Stop telling me that! I know I fucked up!" Sam screamed, bawling now. "And I told Carly, Spencer, and your mom what happened so I screwed that promise up too."

Freddie stared at her in shock. "No…no…"

"Yes!" Sam turned away from him, not able to take the hurt in his eyes anymore. "I'm _sorry_."

She then turned around and rushed out of the room.

Freddie watched her go, desperately wanting her to both come back, and disappear forever. "I'm sorry too."

****

Sam angrily made her way over to a phone booth once she got outside. People gave her odd looks as she shoved people out of the way. She was still crying harshly too, which didn't help her look any less crazy.

Finally she got to the booth and stuck in a quarter. Without hesitation she punched in a number and waited.

"Hey." She answered when the other line picked up. "Could you do me a favor?"

* * *

Uh, so, tell me how this was in a review. :D?


End file.
